


Mojito

by iMojito



Category: Alcohol - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMojito/pseuds/iMojito
Kudos: 4





	Mojito

夜幕下的Toronto散发着慵懒又蛊惑人心的魅力。  
这座以红枫著称的城市在进入午夜后便肆意释放出它暗藏的情欲，浓郁又过分强烈，几欲将寂寞的男男女女淹没在意乱情迷的欢畅中。勾引他们在迷醉中走向彼此，交换最原始的欲望，又用刺眼的白昼谴责这种来自灵魂深处的冲动，强迫他们分离。  
现在是午夜，被压抑在平静外表下的欲望开始涌现，到处都是诱人情欲的味道。这种味道，在这间写着Thirsty的酒吧里尤为突出。  
“嘿，Leo,在这里看到你很稀奇。”  
“巧。”Leo举起酒杯点头，冲他打了个招呼，“Kagan”  
Kagan本来盯上了斜对面卡座里穿黑色包臀鱼尾裙的熟女，叹口气还是走到Leo旁边坐了下来。“你不是从来不来这种地方吗？怎么变性了？”  
“之前被人管着当然不敢来了”，Leo故作轻松的说道。  
“现在没人管了？你是…和你的那位分手了？”  
Leo低低笑了一声，把杯子往里推了点，“续一杯”，一切尽在不言中。  
Kagan了然，“既然没人管了，就别喝这些了”，Kagan冲调酒师使了个眼色，“Long Island Ice Tea”  
“Leo,说说吧，怎么回事？”  
“不想说。”Leo避开了这个话题，“倒是你，毕业两年了还是没变，天天在酒吧猎艳，猎艳就算了，怎么还换我的酒呢。”  
“你又不是天天来，怎么知道我是不是天天来。污蔑别人可不好哦。别给我扣这大帽子。”  
“还是那么会说。”  
“It’s done”，酒保见机递过来调好的酒。  
“知道你难受，来酒吧不就是放松的吗，玩野一点，试试？”Kagan把酒杯往Leo那边推了些，“俗是俗了点，但味道不错的，不比你闹着玩的Mojito差。”  
Leo拿起来尝了一口，挑了挑眉，“我倒是觉得没什么特别的。”  
“是吗？也就你这种不常来的人才会这么说，喜欢连点度数都没有的Mojito。你盯上了哪个？”还不等Leo张口，便迫不及待地亮出自己的目标“你看那边那个穿鱼尾裙的怎么样？”  
“Black pearl？”,Leo又喝了一口，“你吃得消吗？”  
“想什么呢你，我说旁边那个，黑色亮片鱼尾裙简直就像Mermaid princess’s tail,一想到脱下它的样子，我就已经迫不及待了。”  
Leo觉得有点好笑，“那也要她愿意和你走才行，说不定Mermaid princess今夜要回自己的城堡，不愿意去你的小破屋呢？”  
Kagan显然不喜欢别人质疑他，“Leo，我们走着瞧，怕就怕，我带了人回去，而你今天还是要一个人睡。”  
Leo看他很有自信的样子，“我不在乎，请。”  
一副等着瞧好戏的样子。  
“我把到妹子了你不会嫉妒吗？Leo,都来了就玩玩吧，我记得上学的时候你玩的挺猛的，为了一个人洁身自好四年，好不容易自由了，不想开开荤吗？”  
“没什么心情，算了吧。”  
“这里的马儿都很野。”  
“确实没什么心情，才刚分手。”  
“嘿!Leo，这我就不爱听了。不猎艳你来什么夜店，为了一个人喝闷酒吗。我把到妹了你也去找一匹野马，就这么说定了。”  
“谁和你说好了。”  
“I don’t care. It’s settled.不许反悔。”  
“贫的你，快去吧，你的Princess已经被别人盯上了”,Leo偏了一下头提醒他。  
“Damn！That’s my goal!”Kagan着急的走过去，连杯酒都没带。  
“哈哈哈，空手套白狼吗，我看看你有多大能耐，”Leo渐渐尝出长岛冰茶也别有一番滋味。  
“One more glass, please.”  
调酒师看了他一眼，低下头，却有些不甚情愿的样子“Sure, wait a moment.”  
Leo也没多想，静静等着。  
“Hey”，背后响起女人的声音，Leo刚想告诉他今晚他没心情就看到Kagan凑了过来，“See! My princess.”Kagan拉着她的手伸过来给Leo炫耀。  
Leo有些不敢置信的转过去，“没酒也行？”  
“酒不醉人我醉人，”看来Kagan真的非常会哄人，Leo从女人友好又不失风度的笑中读出了这一点。  
“愿赌服输，找匹野马。明天还在这里见面？”  
“行，快去吧，你的rose要着急了，”女人看起来不是很懂他们在说些什么，也不奇怪，纯正的西方人长相，大概是本地人。  
“Bye”,不知道Kagan又说了些什么，他们聊着走出了店。  
Leo环顾了一周，不得不说Kagan眼光很好，剩下的确实没有特别亮眼的，左边有一个还不错的红发大波女，只是看她和旁人熟稔的样子，觉得风尘气息确实重了些。  
Leo虽然从前玩的野，妓女却始终不在他的目标里。  
不对，她的身后有一个还不错的，棕色卷发，侧脸线条被挡住了些但还是可以看出，走向非常理想。  
红发女人很放得开，非常想吸引的客人向前俯身露出走势喜人的深沟，恰巧露出了身后人的全貌，棕发深蓝色眼眸，长得确实好看，只是很可惜是个男人。  
Leo有些自嘲，几年不出来，连对象是男是女都分不清了。棕发的男人显然也看到了他，下了椅子，向这边走过来。  
Leo有些感慨，比他想象的年龄还要小很多，看起来只有二十出头的样子，穿的也充满稚气，oversize的T衫和黑色紧身牛仔裤让Leo想起自己的大学时光。  
“Sir”，少年开口，声音没有想象的那么稚嫩，反而很低沉，在酒吧这种地方自带了一番勾引的感觉，可惜Leo不好那口。  
“我没那个意思…”少年急着打断他，“我比她贵，但是我值那个价，试试吗？”  
Leo觉得更荒谬了，是个年轻男孩就算了，还是出来卖的，今天自己运气可真的不好。  
“会说中文？”  
“我会的不仅仅是这个。”男孩继续向他推销自己。  
Leo觉得自己确实醉的不轻，在这边的灯光下，他看起来比在远处甚至更有种蛊惑人心的魔力，那蓝色的瞳色在远处很深，但是真正面对面时，却蓝的刺眼，蓝的Leo有些发慌，想要躲避，顺带躲避藏在他蓝色瞳孔里，名为‘期待’的色欲。  
男孩看他有些犹豫，大胆伸手握住了他捏着杯子的右手，轻轻摩挲他的手腕，Leo觉得痒的不只是手，好像有什么东西挠着他的心，拉着他掉进欲望交织的陷阱。  
确实是醉的不轻。  
“Leo”他放弃了。  
把杯子顺手推过去，“把它喝完，我们走吧。”  
男孩带领着他穿过幽暗的小巷，在夜幕下从前方隐约传来女人失控的叫声。  
“就这里吧？”男孩转过来问他。Leo其实有些嫌弃，隔音效果很不好，楼上不同嗓音的叫声和衣着暴露在门口拉着男人调笑的男女，都表示着这里比寻常地方更肮脏一些。但可惜他对附近也不是很熟悉，只能默认着接受了。  
“几楼？”  
“跟我走。”  
今晚喝的不少，对着排排楼梯，Leo有些眩晕，男孩很有眼色的扶着他走上了三楼，刷开一个房间的门。  
“洗澡吗？”  
“你去吧，我不去了”  
“Leo，我需要时间准备”，男孩小声的提醒他。  
Leo想起来他找的是个男人，不是女人，“那我先去吧。”男孩的嗓音很低沉带着磁性，和他的外表不相符，像蛊惑人心的蛇在吐舌，Leo从来没想过自己的名字能听起来这么性感又情色。  
对着淋浴随便冲了两下，温热的水流让他清醒了不少，今天怎么这么倒霉。中午被女友甩，晚上喝酒还被大学同学认出，被逼打赌猎艳，找的还是个男人。来都来了，还能怎么办，拿起浴巾擦了擦，走了出去。  
“我好了，”愣了一下，他还不知道男孩的名字，虽然他们这种情况也没什么知道的必要。  
男孩把手机倒扣过来，“我去洗澡，你稍微等一下。”他很快下床，走过Leo身边低低说了一声，“Raven”  
“什么？”Leo不太懂，是他的名字吗？  
“叫我Raven吧，除非你想出了更好的称呼。那我也不介意，反正是你买我。”  
“就Raven吧”，他没什么特别的性癖，叫什么都行。  
床头柜上已经放好了几个避孕套，Leo觉得自己还年轻，不想染上性病，不舒服，说出去也不光彩。他挑了几个自己的尺寸，其他的没有动，隔壁传来女人的叫声，声音很柔，但是听起来对面的男人很暴虐的样子。  
真不会怜香惜玉，Leo想。不过谁会怜惜妓女呢。  
Leo本质还是喜欢女人，听着隔壁的叫声，他感觉血液向下面涌去，浴室还是阵阵水声，烦躁的点了支烟吸，Leo将右手伸进浴巾先安抚起自己。  
烟缩短了不少，浴室的水终于停了，到底是我买他做爱还是来买他送他洗澡来了，Leo不是特别高兴。  
Raven推门出来，Leo不用看也知道他一定摆出了一副不悦的表情。下一秒，看到只裹了一件很短的白色毛巾的Raven，Leo想起了他勾引自己时说的那句“我值那个价，”不得不说Raven确实有这个资本。  
二十岁年轻鲜活的肉体，从下颌线开始滚落的水珠，划过男性气息浓郁平坦胸部和紧绷的下腹，最后成为洇湿毛巾的无数水珠中的一滴。毛巾很短几乎什么都遮不住，又什么都没露出来，下面就是Raven白皙的大腿，又恰好遮住他象征男性性别的重点部位。  
“稍微久了一点，”不等他说话Raven就爬上床，慢慢拉下Leo的浴巾，含住了顶部，开始舔弄起来作以补偿。用舌尖打着圈摩挲最中间的凹陷处，偶尔伸进去又快速收回，好引诱它吐出更多带着淫糜气息的液体。  
Leo不满足于只在顶端停留，换了一只手拿烟，然后伸手向下摁着Raven的头发，棕色的卷发意外的柔软，让他不想收回手，开始揉弄起这Raven保持含着的姿势，向上看，用眼神询问他的意思。瞳色在这个时候又回到了深蓝色的状态，Leo被这可怜的蓝色捕获，怜惜的用指背蹭着Raven的脸，“含下去，深一点。”  
Raven随即很听话的张开嘴巴将整个柱身含住，用艰难的深喉去讨好买下他的男人。最前端顶进了喉咙深处，被喉咙的腔道紧紧包裹住，过分的紧，像是被紧紧握住了一般，Leo因此原谅了他动作的缓慢。  
对于Raven来说就没有那么享受了，异物侵入喉咙的感觉很难受，感觉食道都要被男人的阴茎操干开了，即使用尽全力压抑自己不要发出几欲呕吐的声音，Raven还是被逼出了眼泪，他很知道自己的优势，用泛着泪光的眼睛向上看，祈求获得男人的垂青。  
即使是男妓，何况被这样的眼神看着，Leo也不忍心再逼迫别人，欢爱本来就是为了享受，即使沾上了金钱的臭味也是如此。  
在Leo一声轻到难以听到的叹息后，Raven像是得到了赦免权一般，将男人的器物稍稍吐出来一些，短暂停留了一下，缓解喉咙的刺痛干涩感，然后收紧了嘴唇，含着柱身吞吐了起来。男孩的嘴唇很柔软又富有肉感，灵活的舌头上上下下的舔着，刺激着Leo的感官，将他彻底带入舒爽的口交中。  
淫糜的水声渐渐传来，Raven知道自己不需要继续卖力了，他将腰压下去，尽力将臀部向上顶，用左手揉捏Leo被冷落在外的部分，右手向后伸去找不久前被充分扩张的小洞。  
他将柱身完全吐出来，Leo有些不满，他正渐入佳境却被人生生打断，Raven又俯身下去一些，将腰完全贴在Leo两腿之间的床单上。张大嘴用舌头从下面向上舔舐，然后闭起嘴快速吞吐几下使男人保持兴奋。就这样，循环往复。  
从Leo的角度只能看到Raven乖巧的舔弄他的pride，然后用诱惑的姿态伸出殷红的舌头服务他，就像艳丽的毒蛇吐着殷红的信子勾引亚当和夏娃偷吃禁果。含进去又吐出来张大嘴巴舔弄，好让男人看清楚自己的器物是如何被服务的，看着它一点点胀大就像男人不断高涨的情欲。  
Leo没有忍住，也不需要忍，他狠狠的将Raven的头向自己胯部的方向摁下去，然后揪住他的头发没有耐心的强迫着教他服务，也像是惩罚他的勾引。Raven只能服从于男人的欲望，尽量深的含住，用舌头喉咙和手共同讨好Leo，然后拉下早已松松垮垮，摇摇欲坠的遮挡物，翘起圆润且不再有覆盖物的臀部，祈祷Leo能够看到在臀间进出的湿润手指，好让他换一个进攻地点。  
不得不说Raven真的很讨巧，或许是上天总是格外偏爱有姣好面容的子民，Leo的烟已经燃尽，差点烫到了他的手。Leo松开强迫Raven的左手，换了个手将烟头朝外扔去，眼神落到了被冷落的，藏在远处，仅靠着几根纤细手指满足的不可见的深渊中。  
“我买你可不是让你用嘴来帮我做的”，Leo自认为好心的提醒Raven,却忘了是谁一手促成了现在的局面。  
Raven感激的向上看，眼神不由自主的落在床头柜上。他眯起眼试图辨别少的是哪个型号的避孕套。  
“你在找什么？”Leo看到了他的动作，却不想告诉他答案，不是不够自信，而是足够自信。  
“没什么”，Raven没想从Leo这里知道具体答案，他心里已经有了个可怕的预想，更何况他马上就要用自己测量了。  
Leo不置可否的笑了笑，他又不是猜不到，当然不会真的问你了。他捏住Raven的下巴，用拇指擦掉沾在他被过分蹂躏下唇上的浑浊液体，“过来”  
Raven很听话的手脚并用爬过去，并故意延长了一点时间，但毫无作用。Leo高涨的欲望并不会因此而稍稍消退一些，反而因此Leo体会到了慢的好处。  
Raven的阴茎随着他的动作摇晃起来，试图告诫Leo他接下来要操的不是个女人，而是个和他一样的，货真价实的男人。但是很可惜Leo没有从中体会到这个警告，它的颤动似乎也是无用的挣扎，只能让Leo想起来，这是个和他一样的男人，却臣服于他且即将臣服于他身下。  
Raven终于放弃了挣扎，撕开避孕套的包装，顶着男人炙热的目光慢慢摆弄不属于自己的性器，给它套上必要的保护措施。然后扶着它，主动掰开臀瓣，慢慢坐了下去。  
进的并不是特别顺利但也不至于难受，只是Raven的样子并不是特别赏心悦目，Leo掐着他的腰把他拉下来，“从后面来吧”，面对着这样痛苦的表情，他说不定做不到一半就要萎了。  
Raven跪趴在床上，双手向两边用力拉开，好让身后的男人能够看清楚他即将进入的地方。这种示弱方式Leo十分受用，他的刚才不悦的心情一扫而空，扶着自己的器具对着地方，掐着Raven的腰一点点顶了进去，“啊”，还没进到一半，Raven就忍不住疼喊了出来，毕竟后面那个地方本来就不是为了做这种事情存在，尺寸太大的异物进入时带来了不可忽视的痛苦。  
Leo被夹得很舒服，不愿意照顾他的感受，只分了一只手出来寻找他胸前的乳头，从轻轻抚摸变成粗暴的拉扯，同时不放弃尝试身下的粗暴入侵。  
Raven左边的乳头已经挺立的很高了，又红又肿和右边完全得不到照顾的小点形成了鲜明的对比。  
Raven的声音已经带上了哭腔，比在店里听到的更哑一分，“Leo,求求你，求求你。再摸摸我，好疼，进不去。”  
Leo没有理他，双手狠狠握住他的腰试图撞进去，“不是扩张过了吗？怎么还是进不去？”  
“我不知道，啊!呜…真的好疼”，Raven确实难受，Leo也没有办法，他生气的就这个姿势推了Raven一下，“帮我拿烟”。  
“嗯”，Raven颤抖着大腿试图向前爬，“别动，就这样拿。”  
Raven绝望地尽力保持姿势，努力伸手去拿放在枕头旁边的烟盒，“还有打火机”，Leo不悦的出声提醒他，之前的乖巧都是假的吗，怎么到了紧要关头这么不听话，进又进不去，这个姿势让他也很不舒服。又不是女人，这也疼，那也疼的。  
“Leo”，Raven把东西递给他，然后继续跪下去往两边掰开臀瓣，之前的用力的痕迹还留着，红色的指痕有种凌虐的美感，显得身下的男孩楚楚可怜。  
“Leo你进吧，我…我可以的”，Raven知道他不开心，屈服了下去，Leo也有点怜惜，这哪是真的进得去的样子。他点着了烟，“你自己掌握吧，我会伤着你。”  
“嗯，嗯”Raven尽力放松后面，掰开臀部祈求保持身后男人的兴奋，慢慢往后顶。  
Leo揉着他的臀尖，男人的臀部没有那么多肉，反而充满弹性又偏硬一些，在他硕大的手掌下是斑驳交错的红色指痕，看着总觉得刚刚被人狠狠虐待过一样，Leo心软了点，揉的重了些，试图缓解Raven的不适感。  
“嗯，哈”，肉柱终于完全顶了进去，“Leo，好，好了”。Raven缓口气，急着向男人邀功。  
“嗯，你自己动吧”，Leo知道进去和舒服完全是两回事，现在也不打算继续帮他了。  
“嗯，哈…嗯，啊…”床随着动作吱呀吱呀的晃动起来，随着男孩摇摆着服务的身体，一阵阵热气上涌，窗户上因为外面和房间里过大的温差起了一层朦胧的水雾。  
本来就没有开窗，简陋的旅馆条件也不是很好，通风设施好像已经坏了很久，浓重的烟味和肉体交媾的味道充斥了整个房间。  
Leo想起以前自己这样凶狠的抽烟时，Rita就会撒着娇劝他把烟灭了，说她受不了太重的烟味。他怎么就信了呢，明明最后被他抓到靠在别的男人怀里时，那个男人的烟还没灭。真的有点好笑。  
被他抓住的那个男人吸得烟是什么牌子的？好像想不起来了，那已经是他两年前就已经放弃的牌子了。看来Rita还真是没眼光，出轨就出轨吧，还找了个各方面都不如他的男人，连抽的烟都比他的便宜些。  
他到底哪点好了呢？因为他是个白人？这不是搞笑吗，Rita自己就是留学生，在Toronto的华人区，谁还不是个试图融入当地生活的Z国人了呢。难道她找了个C国男友就能融入他们的交际圈了吗？真是有点过分天真了， 不过自己当初也是被这种天真吸引了，才会和她开始谈傻兮兮的恋爱，还拒绝了那么多尤物的或明或暗的挑逗。  
倒是也真的好笑，他现在正操着的不也是个白人，还有双标志的蓝眼睛。不比她好看多了吗。尤其是当他用那双眼睛在店里看着他的时候，如果不是真的被蛊惑了，他怎么会在这里，一个妓女聚集地里干着男人。  
“啊!烫!Leo…烫”，Raven哭出了声，Leo赶快收起了思绪看他，不知不觉间烟灰已经烧了很长了，掉在Raven的背上。  
Leo赶快掸掉Raven背上的烟灰，猛吸一口，把手上的烟扔掉。  
“怎么样了？”  
“疼，疼…”Raven的话里哭腔很重，惹得Leo有些后悔自己的失神。  
“停一下”，Leo弯下腰查看，被烫到的地方很红，“这里有什么能治烫伤的东西吗？”  
“我不知道，”Raven很茫然的摇摇头。  
“你在这里等着，我去找找，”Leo猛地拔出来，带出一串水迹打落在床单上。  
他下床拉开抽屉，除了润滑液什么也没找到，只好去浴室打湿了毛巾回来敷在Raven背上，“好点了吗？”  
“嗯，”Raven还在抽泣。  
“润滑液有用吗？”刚问出口Leo就后悔了，这问的什么狗屁问题。  
“我觉得不行”，Raven被他逗笑了，带着哭腔的笑声低低的，还和着因为刚刚的性事染上的嘶哑。让Leo的心一顿，有点酸涩。  
“好了吗？”  
“你看看”，Raven笑着向Leo瞥了一眼，明明没什么龌龊的含义，但在Leo眼里却带着点魅惑的勾引意味。  
他认命的揭开湿毛巾，像在开骰子的赌徒一般虔诚，被烟灰烫到的区域不算太大，但也足够醒目，毕竟他走神的时间不算短。光滑的脊背上被烫到的地方表面依然泛着红，底色也比旁边的颜色深一些。连掸下去经过的地方也未能幸免，Leo细细的检查，发现Raven的侧腰偏下的地方好像有什么东西。  
“这是什么？”Leo试着把它翻过来，Raven的腰腹突然收缩，像受到了极大的刺激。惊得Leo停止了动作。  
Raven不甘的解释道“我的纹身”，顿了一下“my ex”，显然不想让Leo多问。  
“是名字？”  
Raven不是很想继续这个话题，他只好把Leo的注意力引到别的方向上去，“你买我不是为了和我聊过去的吧。”  
“你说得对，确实不是。”  
既然Raven这么抵触那就不问了，谁还没有过去，要是真的都过得顺遂他们又怎么会在这里给彼此找安慰，一个被ex伤心的男妓，一个被ex伤心的嫖客。  
Leo下床拿出抽屉里剩下的一瓶润滑液，拉过Raven的腿，将润滑液对上穴口挤进去。  
“嗯…”润滑液很凉，刺激的穴口不自主的收缩，Leo没有给它足够的表现时间，摁倒了Raven把手指插了进去，“我希望这次能快点进去”Leo一点也不怜惜，扔掉润滑剂，任由润滑液自顾自地流出打湿床单，迅速把在体内搅动的手指加到三根。  
“我努力，嗯，啊嗯…”  
小穴很快就不遗余力的吃起手指来，毕竟之前已经做了足够的功夫。  
Leo再次把肉棒顶上穴口，然后自己掰开面前雪白的圆臀，慢慢插了进去。  
“嗯，啊”这次明显好进了许多。  
狰狞的性器和雪白洁净的臀部形成对比，Leo不由得起了坏心，一个深挺，全部捅了进去。  
“啊，Leo!”Raven茫然的叫着。  
Leo揉着Raven的臀让他放松，却总是不满意之前的痕迹已经消失不见了，狠狠拉住Raven的双臂，扯过另一个掉在床脚的枕头，着急的扯下枕套，把Raven的手腕绑在身后，“Leo？”听着模模糊糊，不甚清楚，失去了支撑他的脸全部埋进了床单里，挣扎着却无奈发现是徒劳的，枕套绑的很紧甚至有点疼。  
“Leo!”Raven不由得惊呼出声。Leo试着在他的左臀上打了一巴掌，但是没有留下什么痕迹。看来还要使点劲。  
Leo又加了点力气，“Leo!”不知道他要做什么，Raven更大力的挣扎了起来。“别动”，Leo把Raven摁了回去，“我试试。”  
“试什…”后面的话被埋进了床单里。  
Raven发这个姿势他根本没有办法爬起来，更何况还被人从后面摁着。还不知道Leo想做什么一巴掌一巴掌的打着他，一下比一下更大力气，更疼，他只能呜呜咽咽的表示反抗。  
“别吵。”Leo并没有不耐烦，反而很欣喜，因为他找到了合适的力度。  
左臀已经被打得泛红，但很明显Leo不打算放过它，他对着左臀啪啪就是两巴掌，“Leo…”,Raven的声音又带上了浓重的哭腔。  
但是这次Leo不打算心软了，左臀又可怜的挨了四五下打之后，终于高高肿了起来，带着鲜红的颜色，像熟透了的桃子。  
“Raven，自己数着好吗，十下。”  
“呜…什么？”Raven大口喘着气抽泣。  
Leo转而开始打他的右臀，“啊!”Raven毫无准备生生挨了一巴掌，后穴猛地绞紧留在身体里的柱身，让他觉得更难挨。  
“怎么还叫，不是打了好多下了吗？”  
“Leo，不…不要打我”  
“数了吗？”啪，一声脆响，又是一巴掌。  
“Leo,我做了什么吗？”Raven不明白他到底做错了什么，惹得男人用这种隐秘而又羞耻的方式来惩罚他。  
Raven不需要明白，因为Leo只是临时起意，觉得被打成红色高高肿起的屁股比雪白的臀部更适合一场性爱。更何况每打一下，Raven的肉洞都会无意识的收紧，夹得Leo爽的几乎升上了天。  
Leo不打够是不会收手的，又是狠狠地一巴掌，“数了吗？”  
Raven看不到身后人，只能服软，“数…数了，第二下。”  
“错了，数数要从一开始。”  
“可是明明…啊!”  
“Leo…”Raven放弃抵抗“从一开始是吧，我数了，一”  
“很好，继续。”  
“啊，二”  
“嗯，三，哈啊…”  
“四”“啊，五”  
房间里充斥着臀肉和手掌接触的声音，隔壁似乎又起一轮，伴随着他们的是女人的惊声尖叫。  
“六”“七，七了，Leo结束吧，之前已经打了。”“八…啊!九，疼，Leo”  
“啊，Leo，十”  
“Leo!”Raven很震惊。  
“啊，Leo你骗人你说了十下”  
“嗯，啊，Leo，不，不要，啊啊…”  
“我说了数十下，我又没说让你数了做什么。”Leo好心解释给他听。  
“Leo,疼，我不…啊”  
“Leo”，Raven又哭了起来，“不要再打了”  
“那我换左边，”Leo转而继续去打左臀。  
“不要…啊，哪边都不要了，呜呜，Leo，求求…啊!不要打了”Raven失控的哭了起来。  
Leo停了下来，欣赏自己的作品，两边都高高耸起来，在背上留下的是他烫的痕迹，臀肉是他打得痕迹，目光再往下，他眼神暗了暗。“Raven，你适应好了吗？”  
“什…么?”他失神地问。  
Leo的手向下，摸到Raven的性器，很惊奇和他想的不一样，并没有因为被打而软下去，反而高高翘起。  
Leo慢慢帮他撸动起来，耐心的解释，“我问，你适应好了吗？”下身往前略微顶了一下。  
“我不知道，嗯…嗯…”  
“是吗？”，Leo不是很满意他的回答，加快了手下的速度，“嗯啊，嗯…”  
“哈，啊，哈…”  
隔壁的声音越来越大，女人尖叫着高潮了，Leo有意和对面比一比，动作越来越快，Raven的喘息声也随着越来越快，终于跟不上了他的动作。  
“Leo我快了，快…啊”  
Raven射了出来，弄得Leo手上全是，“怎么要射了也不说一声。”  
“我说了，Leo，你太快了。”  
“嗯？是谁快？不是你吗？”Leo俯身下去，趴在Raven耳边朝他吹气。Raven喘着气，缓了一会，用染满情欲的声音邀请“Leo，做吧，我准备好了。”  
“可我没准备好。”Leo把绑着他的枕套解开，好让Raven可以用手撑着身体。  
“怎么没…”Raven还很喘，同时收紧了后面确认Leo的状态。“明明…”  
“你没邀请我。”  
“怎么样算邀请？”Leo在他耳边说了一句，Raven有点羞愧，“换一个不行吗？”  
“Raven”  
“我说，我说。”  
Raven吸了口气，“Leo，我想要你操我，把我操到射出来，Leo,操死我。”  
“很乖”，Leo觉得他已经等了很久了，不能再等下去了。掐住Raven的腰开始抽插。  
“啊，啊…”  
“嗯啊”  
“啊，哈，啊…”  
“嗯，啊，啊…”  
Raven叫的越来越大声，呻吟声也被撞得支离破碎。  
“Leo，啊!Leo太快了。”  
“呜呜，Leo，太深了…啊…我不行了”  
“啊啊，嗯，啊，Leo，太快了…”  
Leo全然不理会他的请求，自从Rita和他开始冷战，他已经有快半年没碰过人，哪里还顾得上收敛自己的欲望。  
“Leo,求求你，慢一点，啊…Leo”Raven的声音已经近乎哀求，“Leo…”  
Leo被他吵得心软，渐渐慢了下来，还有点感慨，“你这也受不了，那也受不了的，怎么卖啊，次次都求人吗？”  
“不是，不，我之前找女的，啊啊…”  
“找女人做？做得起来吗。”Raven腰侧的名字很显然不是女人的名字。  
“嗯…啊，不，啊，不想想起我ex,所以去找女人，啊…”  
“嗯？怪不得感觉后面没用过几次。”  
“嗯，嗯…Leo，还是…慢一点。”  
“你真是越来越会撒娇了”，Leo也不生气，耐着性子慢慢磨了起来，转着圈的顶弄身下的人。  
几次三番下来，Raven终于受不住了，“啊，哈…Leo，要快一点”  
Leo快速的操干了起来，每一下都进的又深又快，好让Raven完全沉溺在性爱中，“不要!不要了，太快了!Leo…”  
“怎么又要快又不要的。”Leo调笑他,速度却一点也不见慢。  
“Leo，受不了了，不要，太快了…”  
“这样呢？”是慢了下来，紧握住Raven的腰身，每一下用足了力气的操，好像要把他操穿为止。  
“太深了，不行，Leo…Leo…”Raven失神地叫了出来。  
“到底是我买了你还是你买了我，嗯？”  
“啊…啊，Leo真的不行，饶过我吧”，Raven大声呻吟起来，“啊…哈，啊…真的太深了，要被操穿了，太深了，啊…”  
“那就被操穿吧。Raven，宝贝，操穿你好不好。”  
“不行，不行，不要，啊啊…”后面进入的实在太深了，深的让人害怕会坏掉，Raven挣扎着向前爬去，但是被Leo发现狠狠拉了回来，摁到胯下继续卖力的操干，“Leo，不要，呜呜，嗯…”  
“Leo,我不行了，要…啊，要坏了，真的…哈…真的不行了”Raven被干的一句话也说不全，每次他想要张口求情都只会刺激身后的男人越发饥渴地操他，操的他两条大腿不住地颤抖。穴口被巨大的肉棒撑开，原本不足一指大的小洞被撑到能够吞下属于另一个男人的性器。润滑液发挥过了它的作用，这些已经无用的液体被肉棒从温暖的洞穴中挤了出去，沾满两人交合的股间，又顺着大腿内侧滑落下去，弄脏原本白嫩洁净的身躯。  
但身体已经承受不住，Raven的双臂抵挡不住这么猛烈地冲击速度，上半身狠狠跌落在床上，Leo趁机抱起他的腰，向后拖拽，好进的更深。  
“Leo…呜…Leo，我不行了，”如果不是Leo的手紧紧掐着他的腰把他向上提着，Raven已经被操的爬不起来了，“不行了…啊哈…啊…要坏了”  
“坏了吗？我看看”，Leo用手卡住Raven的两侧脸颊，把他的头扳过来对着自己，看他被自己操到完全沾染上情欲，被操到失神的样子，心满意足地说“我看很好，没有坏，还很适合勾引男人干你。”  
“没有，哈…啊，真的要坏了，不能再操了…”Raven知道陷入性爱的男人有多疯狂，但是他真的要被玩坏了，后面的洞感觉已经被操到红肿，Leo还在狠狠地插他。  
“说谎可不好。明明没有坏，要怎么罚你呢？”Leo毫不在意他的求情。  
“我没…啊，没有，啊…没有说谎，呜呜…啊，Leo, Leo，不…Leo…”Raven真实的体会到要被操死在床上是什么感觉。  
“真的不行了吗？”  
“真的，呜…真的不行了，要被操死了…”Raven抽泣着，上面的脸和下身都沾满了液体。  
“说点好听的，我会慢一点。”  
“Leo，Leo,哥哥我不行了…被操死了，被哥哥操死了，屁股要被哥哥操烂了…哥哥好厉害,啊…”Raven用嘶哑的嗓音喊着。  
“谁教你的？可真够骚的。”Leo笑着拉过他，坐在自己腿上休息。  
“My ex…哈…”Raven喘口气回答他，“他要我在床上这么叫，他说这样他会很开心。”  
“宝贝，任何男人听了都会开心的”，Leo用带着扎人胡渣的下巴摩挲Raven的侧脸，然后低头含住他的耳垂咬起来，“你自己扶着来”，Leo抓住他的手，往后拉，然后放在自己的大腿上。  
Raven迅速自己摆起腰上下卖力的讨好他，虽然比不上Leo之前的速度，但是视觉上的效果完全可以弥补这一点点遗憾。  
“嗯，嗯…哈…啊…”Raven不断地浪叫着，把自己当作服务男人的器具，臀部抬起又重重落下，只为了听到背后男人一声满足的叹息。  
已经射过一次，但是Raven的阴茎不甘示弱，依旧高挺着，随着他的动作上下摆动，看起来可怜兮兮，惹得Leo更加迷醉。  
不算纤细的腰肢已经被他掐出了红紫色的痕迹，这幅身躯从内到外都是属于他的，胸前的两点已经硬的不成样子，依旧不知羞耻的向外凸起，显示着主人的淫乱和无助。  
Leo觉得快了，手指插进Raven的头发，嘶吼着掐着他的腰开始冲刺，不知道是不是酒精的作用，Leo觉得近在咫尺的侧颜太过勾人心魄，张着嘴呼吸的泛红脸颊似乎也在引诱他，因为身体的燥热，觉得连喉咙深处的水分都被蒸发掉了，他好渴，面前的红唇后就有他要的水，他渴求的一切。Leo心一狠，吻了上去。  
舌头在陌生的口腔里探索，直到把这里全部沾上属于自己的味道。“呜嗯…呜…呜哼…”Raven的呻吟被尽数堵住，身后的男人一点也不懂得怜惜，即使之前已经反复求情，Leo还是操的那么快，那么深，好像正在被操干的不是他的肠穴，只是个用来承纳男人性器官的玩具而已，不知痛苦，不知舒爽的玩具。  
Raven完全的沉溺在了这场欢爱中，他的下身已经失去了知觉，只觉得涨，太涨了，已经到达了极限。Raven放弃了挣扎，挣扎对于Leo来说只是性中的一点点调味剂罢了，他的口腔被入侵，肠穴被进出，他已经完全失去了抵抗力沦为男人的玩具。  
Leo的舌头被Raven的牙齿扫到，他没有想过这小小的刺激成为了自己射精的原因，但是也不难接受。洪水当前，小小蚁穴足够成为溃堤的理由和借口。  
“啊，哈，哈啊…”终于被放开，Raven大口喘着气寻找自己的呼吸，Leo已经退了出去。  
真的要坏了，Raven想。  
他感觉后穴已经被Leo操到松弛，失去弹性，只能大张着宣布他投降了。  
“不!”当他被 Leo抓住右脚往后拉的时候不由得尖叫出声，他真的不能承受更多了，他要坏掉了。  
“怎么了？”迎面对上Raven因为惊惧而收缩的瞳孔，Leo还是心软了。  
“先不动你，好吗。”他将Raven翻过来面朝自己，然后跪趴着握住他胀到发痛的柱身上下动作起来，“还舒服吗？”  
Raven没有发出声音，Leo不由得看向他，Raven企图用手臂遮住自己的狼狈，看不到他迷茫的眼神，但是张开的红唇和殷红的脸颊还在勾引Leo，要他再重一点，要他再疼爱自己一点。  
Leo抓住Raven脆弱的东西，加快了速度，强迫他射精取悦自己。不久Raven就无声地射了出来，然后疲软下去，就像性爱过后的Raven自己。  
“Leo…”Raven的声音已经沙哑的不成样子。他的呼唤像是无声的叹息，再一次刺痛了Leo的心，让他觉得有什么东西在里面发胀，酸涩的很。  
“还好吗？”Leo拨开他的手，捧着他的脸问。  
“嗯…”Raven柔软的卷发被汗水打湿，粘在额头上，衬得他愈发的白，白的近乎于病态。  
听着Raven粗重的呼吸声，他对Raven第一次有了好奇，他想知道这么脆弱的男孩是怎么下决心做男妓，有着姣好的面容却怎么没有多少使用后面的经验。和他说的ex有什么关系吗？Leo第一次觉得，每一个问题的答案，他都想知道。  
“Raven”，这也是第一次，他们没有带着情欲，而是充满怜惜的呼唤彼此。  
“嗯…？”Raven还没有从情潮中缓过来，  
Leo的手缓慢的下滑，直到摸到那处青黑色的纹身，慢慢抚摸起来，仿佛这样就能抚平Raven从前所受到过的所有伤害。包括纹身的疼痛，还有…他不愿提起的过去。  
“好了…”  
“什么？”Leo有些沉迷在这种欢爱过后的感觉里。  
“可以了…”Raven知道他要问些什么，他不愿意面对，舔舔红肿的下唇，讪讪地开口，“继续吧”。然后乖顺的垂下眼，昏黄的灯光照在他的脸上，长长的睫毛投下一片阴影，却无法缓解身体的燥热和灵魂深处的寂寞。  
Leo知道他要做什么，Raven企图转移他的注意力，第二次了。他只是想问问，没有强迫的意思，Raven一定要这么反抗吗？  
Leo将他的双手扣在上方，噬咬Raven修长还有汗珠滑落的脖颈，忠诚地恳求他，“讲一讲把，好吗。”  
也许是Leo太温柔，Raven甚至生出了一种即使这样下去也无所谓的错觉。“我…我们约好了一起…然后他…我不知道，我再也没见到他，反而是我再也回不去学校，我也…没有家了。”  
看来是相约私奔却被抛弃了，Leo觉得有点好笑，怎么这么相信别人，出柜又私奔，本来就很不现实。他试图安抚Raven的情绪，向上抬头却只看到他紧咬者下唇隐忍的可怜模样，叹了口气，松开扣住Raven手腕的手，压在他身上，双手伸到背下面，环住他的肩膀，轻叹一声，面对爱情的时候，谁不曾天真呢。他又能好到哪里去。义无反顾的向前走，好像幸福真的就那么简单，在尽头等着，直到被狠狠伤害了才知道保护自己，才学会回头，“不要再做这种事了，好吗 ？”  
Leo没有说，是不要再私奔了，还是不要再继续为了钱轻易卖掉自己。  
但Raven觉得是后者，因为他的话里满满的都是疼惜。  
“嗯…”  
Raven不敢去看Leo的眼睛，他怕里面有太多他承受不起的情绪，怕他掉进另一个单相思的沼泽里。  
“继续吧。”Raven不知道该怎么面对现在的情况，暧昧又错位，或许做爱可以。  
“好”Leo撑着坐起来，看Raven乖巧的爬过来继续用嘴巴服务他，没有了第一次的花哨和技巧，就是简单而又直接的吞吐，偶尔深喉，手也不断地揉捏最下方的卵囊。  
Leo的手伸到Raven后面，却只摸到一手湿漉漉的冰凉液体，不知道是被挤出去的润滑液还是他流下的体液。手指伸进去，刚刚暴虐的性爱让穴口变得松软，很轻易就能含下三根手指。  
在Raven服务他的时候，Leo用手指在他身体里进行探索，卷曲着顶肠壁，穴肉无力地蠕动着阻挡，却没有起到任何作用。  
“呜…！”Raven猛地叫起来，手一滑，将柱身完全吞了进去，顶住喉咙口，激的他眼泪不断往下掉。  
“是这里吗？你不用太费心前面了。”Leo以为他是急切的想要讨好自己太过才会难受，轻声安慰他，然后专心抽插起了Raven的后穴。  
“呜…嗯…呜…不要，不…奇怪…”Raven赶忙压下被肉柱顶到想吐的欲望，把性器吐出来，却发现Leo不知道在做什么，引得他身体一阵阵颤抖。  
“不，不”这个姿势他正对着男性器官，他只能稍稍向上抱住Leo的腰，用脸颊蹭他的腰，祈求怜惜，“啊…Leo,这是什么…”  
“嗯？我也不知道，但好像男人也有，不是吗？”Leo惊奇于自己的发现，可惜他没有人可以分享经验。  
“我查查”，Leo左手继续着动作，右手拿起床脚的手机，解锁，然后悠闲的查阅起来。  
“Uh，oh, prostate”  
“Stimulating prostate can produce pleasure.”Leo继续读着。  
“Lucky man.我服务了你，你可不能偷懒”，他放下手机，用右手把Raven按回原本的位置，Raven没有办法只能继续吞咽起男人的性器。Leo还用右手拦住他的退路，把他的头往下再往下推，直到整根都被湿润的口腔包裹，还不肯罢休，插进喉咙深处，逼迫Raven继续舔弄。  
水声渐渐响起，从前面和后面两个方向，“呜呜…”，Raven一阵剧烈的抖动，被手指插的射了出来，声音却被巨大的肉棒堵在喉咙里发不出来。  
Leo一把推倒 Raven，然后戴上套从正面插了进去。  
“啊”，Raven一声满足又痛苦的呻吟拉开了性爱的序幕。  
“啊，啊…嗯”这次Leo难得温柔，比起下身的肿胀感，Raven感觉更多的是心被填满的充实。  
“哈，啊…啊，Leo”，Raven双手环住他的脖子，两腿试图勾住Leo的腰，好让他进的更顺畅更深一点，却因为之前已经耗费了太多体力，Leo动作又很激烈，总也不能完全环住。  
“Leo, Leo”Raven哭着喊他，Leo起身把他的双腿从下面拉到耳侧，搭在自己肩膀上，然后继续狠狠地俯身操了进去。  
“啊…啊…Leo，啊…要被操烂了，操烂了…啊!”Raven失控的喊叫起来，无意识的用从前讨好男友的方式讨好Leo，祈求他更多的怜悯和更深的交合。Raven不想再像从前一样荒谬度日了，他想要救赎，他想要Leo,想要这个男人，想到发疯。  
“Leo，啊…Leo，操死我吧，操坏我…我要你…Leo”Raven被操到止不住的流泪，眼泪从他通红的眼眶滑落，他简直无法看清身上的男人的样貌，只能胡乱的亲吻，寻找他的嘴唇。  
“啊，啊…啊，呜…”Raven终于找到了Leo紧闭的嘴唇，他吻去男人上唇上滴落的汗水，然后捧着脸吻了进去，吻的很满足。他的后穴被人侵占，被蹂躏着，他只能在亲吻中试图夺回一席之地。  
“我…呜，要你…Leo…要…”  
狰狞的颜色在Raven的臀股间进出，肉棒填满他下身的小穴，穴肉因为抽插而被扯出又被暴力的塞了进去。两条纠缠的灵活的舌头在口唇间交织，比正在纠缠的两句身体更胶黏，更色情。  
“Leo，Leo，Leo”Raven已经射不出任何东西了，他恐惧的摇头，灭顶的满足感快要淹没他了，他却找不到释放的出口。  
“没事，没事的”，Leo继续冲刺，双手把Raven的腿摁在床上，然后吮吸他的胸前和脖子，留下淫糜的痕迹，“Leo,啊…操死了，要被操死了…”，Raven感觉自己要疯了，他的腿被压到一个可怕的角度，压在身上的Leo找到了用手折磨他的敏感点，死命的朝那里顶弄了起来。情欲完全占满了他的大脑，Raven彻底沦为情欲的傀儡。  
“啊啊啊…Leo…”，Raven被操的眼前冒白光，他射不出来任何东西，但是又一次达到了高潮，颤抖着尖叫，声音从急切的高亢渐渐趋于无声。他张着嘴却发发不出声音，他想呼唤Leo却惊恐的发现自己失去了语言的能力。  
他的脑子里没有任何东西了，只想被Leo这样一直操下去，他想被Leo操到死，操到后穴彻底合不上，操到穴肉都向外翻涌。  
Raven把这种心情变成行动，紧紧抱着Leo的脖子，紧的像是快要溺亡的人能够抓住的最后一根浮木一样紧。他觉得这里太热了，从头到脚都是汗，Leo的汗随着动作滴在他的身上，挑起又一轮的欲望，将他烧灼后又熄灭下来，凉到刺骨，刺激的他只能紧紧抱住压在他身上的男人火热的身躯试图缓解这种火热又冰凉的折磨。  
Raven觉得好像有一个世纪那么长，Leo把他的腿扯到最大，整个人的重量都压在他身上，俯在他耳边喘着粗气，射了出来。  
然后Raven就失去了意识，他好像看到外面的天亮了，又好像没有看到的，只是被头顶昏黄的灯光迷惑了，陷入幻觉之中。  
等到Raven再一次爬起来的时候，枕侧放着比他预想多得多的钞票。其实他都是骗Leo的，他根本不知道自己在被卖给男人时应该出多少价，是和找女人时候的一样，还是应该因为辛苦涨一点价格，他自己也不知道。  
或许只是透过酒吧刺眼的霓虹灯，看到了Leo背后的寂寞，才想要把自己卖给他，把自己交给他，交给另一个同样寂寞的灵魂。  
原来只要你期待着，时间可以过得比你想象的还要快得多。  
Leo本来要加班到深夜，他想着昨晚的赌约，索性将工作都推到了明天。  
到了Thirsty，Kagan正坐在吧台旁等他，“Hey，Leo，昨晚怎么样？”  
Leo想起Raven睡过去时那副布满属于他的性爱痕迹的身躯，不置可否的笑了笑。  
“今天呢？”  
“算了。”Leo转身对着调酒师，“Mojito, please.”  
“怎么又换回来了？”Kagan真的很看不起在酒吧喝这种一点都不刺激的酒的行为。  
“清醒点，明天还要工作。”  
“喂，不是吧，你就玩了一次怎么就又回去了…可别告诉我，昨天的人不行还是怎么样的，我猜对了吗？你怎么许久不来连眼光都不好了，Leo，我给你找一个，今晚一定让你…”后面的内容Leo一句也没有听进去了，他的目光都落在刚进来的Raven身上。  
很显然，Raven没有看到他，当然Raven可能也没有想到，自己今天还会来，毕竟连他自己也没有想到。酒保递来杯子，Leo慢慢的喝着，期待Raven发现自己的一刻。他不是很着急，他有大把的时间，夜晚才刚刚开始。  
“嘿，Leo，你有在听我说…”Kagan发现他心不在焉，凑了过来，被Leo嫌弃的推开。  
“嘿不是你干嘛，喂，Leo。”  
“没什么，你挡住我猎艳了。”Leo笑着搪塞他。  
“那也不用这么大力气推我，伤到了我的脸，我今天怎么找人啊。”Kagan真的很生Leo的气，脸有多重要他不知道吗？  
“好了好了，我的错，Kagan，那边有个看起来玩的很开的。”Leo随便给他指了个看起来还不错女人。“是你的type吗。”  
“倒也不错，我去了。”Kagan拍拍屁股走了，不再和Leo闲扯，正事要紧。  
Leo转过去继续寻找Raven的身影，看到他快瞄到自己这边，不由得举起杯子，看着Raven朝这边走来，内心不由得欣喜。  
Raven湛蓝的眼睛带着摄人心魄的美，目光却偏离了Leo期望的方向，最后停留在一位戴着钻石戒指却买醉的女人旁边。他走过去，弯腰说着什么，女人笑着攀上他胳膊，和他一起离开了这里。  
今天的Mojito调的不对，似带了点苦调，但Leo已经不想计较了，他将酒一饮而尽，没有和Kagan打招呼就离开了这里。  
下车付完钱后，Leo感觉自己是那么的无能。他没有改变任何东西，也无法改变，这个世界依旧按照他原有的轨迹运行着，无力而又挫败。深吸一口气，看来没有什么值得拖到明天的工作了。  
Leo抬头看着天，刚才还朦胧的月亮现在却突然清晰起来，又渐渐昏暗下去。看着月亮，Leo又想起那双蓝到他心慌的蓝眼睛。  
因为回避过去而剧烈收缩的瞳孔；因为沾上情欲被泪水润湿的红肿眼眶；  
还有一开始在酒吧见到的那双写满名为‘期待’的色欲的眼睛。湛蓝，清晰。  
Leo长长叹了一口气，终于还是点燃了一支烟。


End file.
